


The Voice of Reason

by Aishuu



Category: Ayatsuri Sakon (Puppet Master Sakon)
Genre: Backstory, Childhood, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tachibana Sakon has a hard time finding the words to tell a teacher why he won't be going to high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice of Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_rck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/gifts).



"Tachibana-kun, can you please read page 67?"

Sakon winced as he heard his teacher's request. He'd been hoping today would be one of the days that people ignored his existence, but it wasn't meant to be.

He heard the giggles of the class as he rose to his feet, his shoulders slightly hunched as he kept his face turned down to the book he held in his hands. He was sure he'd be able to see the other students watching him with hungry eyes, waiting for him to make a fool of himself if he looked around.

He didn't disappoint them. He read in a soft voice, too quiet for anyone more than two rows away to hear what he was saying. The kanji blurred in front of his eyes and he found himself stuttering as he struggled to make sense of the words. It took far too long for Sakon to finish the passage, and as he sank down into his seat, he realized he didn't remember a thing he'd read.

The class tittered and Kisaragi-sensei heaved a sigh of disappointment before calling on another student to read.

Sakon wasn't surprised when Kisaragi-sensei asked him to remain after class – in front of everyone, resulting in another round of buzzing whispers. Sakon stared down at his desk, wishing that the school day would just end.

It took ten minutes for the classroom to empty, as students gathered together with their friends to discuss their clubs and other after school plans. Sakon looked out the window, noting that the sakura were starting to bud, signaling the imminent arrival of spring. Graduation would be upon them soon.

"Tachibana-kun?"

Sakon glanced up, surprised that Kisaragi-sensei had moved to stand in front of him. "Yes, sensei?"

Kisaragi-sensei's eyes were kind. "How is Ukon doing?"

Some of the tension in Sakon's shoulders relaxed. Kisaragi-sensei was one of the few people in school that was supportive of his dream to join his family's troupe. The other kids all made fun of him for playing with dolls, and a couple of the faculty members said it was "a waste" that someone with Sakon's intellectual abilities was determined to pursue bunraku instead of choosing a more profitable career path.

"He's doing very well. We're working on a performance for next weekend and he's very excited. It's his first time performing in a Chikamatsu Monzaemon work with me," Sakon said. "He keeps telling me he's going to make sure I do it right."

Kisaragi-sensei laughed, and Sakon found a smile on his face for the first time since he'd left his home in the morning. There were few people outside of Sakon's family that didn't think Sakon was insane for treating Ukon like a sentient being, with a mind and feelings of his own. It was always a relief to be able to talk about things without having to censor himself; it was the main reason Sakon hardly talked in public.

"I'm sure you'll both acquit yourselves admirably," Kisaragi-sensei said, before pausing in a fashion that indicated to Sakon that he was about to change the topic. "What high schools did you apply to?"

Sakon named three that were nearby, all of them private and very selective. "But I'm not going," he added, provoking a concerned expression from his teacher.

"I know you've found your school experience... challenging... but..."

He shook his head, before looking out the window again. He hated to disappoint Kisaragi-sensei. "It's not that," he started to deny, but his inherent need for honesty made him recant. "Not entirely."

"With your grades, it doesn't make sense for you not to pursue higher education. I understand you intend on pursuing a career as a puppeteer, but having a high school degree would only enhance your future prospects."

Sakon had taken part in this conversation before, too. Sakon was used to the people who thought there was no future in bunraku. He was also accustomed to people thinking he could do better; he was the top student in his class, despite his shyness, and his teachers didn't understand why he didn't try for a more lucrative career path. Talking to people like Kisaragi-sensei made it worse, because his teacher genuinely wanted what was best for him.

Sakon couldn't explain why high school wasn't an option, since he was so poor about speaking his own mind. He knew _why_ he didn't take the idea seriously, but wasn't able to convey it with words. He had grown up knowing that he was the Tachibana heir, that puppetry was bred into every fiber of his being. He spent most of his time thinking about performing, and he couldn't imagine doing anything else. Even if it meant he would end up destitute, there was no other path open to him.

There was no way he'd ever be able to leave Ukon behind.

* * *

By the time Sakon arrived home, he just wanted to find a quiet corner and talk to Ukon. He'd left school feeling tired and frustrated, since he didn't want to let his favorite teacher down, but knew he was going to.

He headed immediately for his room, not bothering to stop in the kitchen for a snack or to speak to his mother. It might have been rude, but he was feeling too sensitive to suffer for common courtesy.

His room was small, but well-organized. Ukon's box, the only thing that mattered, was given pride of place next to Sakon's bed. "Hello, Ukon," he called, although the puppet couldn't answer from inside.

Instead of immediately getting Ukon out, he pulled his preferred dark clothing out of the closet and prepared to change. Shedding his uniform carefully, he placed it on a hanger so it would be ready for tomorrow. As he dressed in the clothing of his chosen trade, he felt lighter inside. Puppeteers dressed in black to disappear into the background, and Sakon was happier when he pretended to be invisible.

He opened Ukon's box reverently, knowing the puppet was proud of being a valuable antique. Unosuke Koizumi III had taken care in his crafting, and Sakon always made sure to take equal care in handling Ukon.

It was always strange to see Ukon appear so peaceful, since the puppet was usually so outrageously energetic. As Sakon slid his hand inside, he felt for the controls to bring Ukon back to life.

Ukon stretched slowly as he awoke, fluttering his eyes open before turning his head to look at Sakon. "Hey, partner!" he said, practically chirping. "You're late today."

"Kisaragi-sensei asked me to stay after."

"Oh?" The upward lilt in Ukon's voice indicated Sakon was about to be the subject of some teasing. "Did the old man catch you staring at that cute Miyuki-chan?"

"No!" Sakon protested, feeling his cheeks heat up. He'd had a crush on the long-haired girl for weeks, but he was never going to find the courage to speak to her. Admiring her from afar was the safest course of action, and Sakon was too clever to have anyone catch him looking lovelorn.

"Why not? She's the hottest girl in your class. There's no shame in admiring," Ukon replied.

Sakon shook his head. "That wasn't why I stayed," he replied, deciding to redirect the conversation to keep from talking about his crush.

"Did you flunk a test? Or did you get in trouble for forgetting to do your classroom duties?"

"Neither of those," Sakon said. It might have been nice for Sakon if he was actually the type of person to do something more like a typical student, but he'd always been too inhibited for his own good. Ukon would spend the rest of the afternoon trying to guess, offering more and more outlandish possibilities. "Kisaragi-sensei wanted to discuss my future plans."

"Oh!" Ukon replied, grinning as he shifted a bit to make himself more comfortable against Sakon's leg. "Did he want to see us perform? I bet you could get the old man a comp ticket for my Chikamatsu debut!"

"He wanted me to reconsider high school," Sakon replied. "He has concerns about my future."

"That's stupid. We're going to become the best bunraku performers in the world! What's to worry about?"

"There are economic concerns that many people would see as valid," Sakon answered cautiously. "Making a living performing is difficult, especially if interest in bunraku continues to wane."

"You're not thinking he has a point, are you?" Ukon asked, crossing his arms over his chest with contempt. "I hope you told him what he could do with his concern."

Sakon hung his head, unwilling to admit he hadn't made more of an effort to defend his chosen career. "I never know how to explain."

Ukon sniffed, indicating what he thought of that. "You can't do anything on your own, can you? I don't see why you just don't take me with you to school," Ukon complained. "I'll tell them what's what."

That was one of the things Sakon feared. When he'd been younger, he'd brought Ukon in once, and the less said about that incident, the better. The resulting mess had left Sakon with a reputation for playing with dolls, and the prime target of the school's bullies.

"I don't think it would be wise," Sakon said, hoping to talk Ukon out of nagging to be allowed to accompany him to school. "I don't think I could keep you safe from the other students."

Ukon was strangely quiet as he considered Sakon's admission. It had been painful for Sakon to say, but he was a realist. Most of his classmates wouldn't understand that Ukon was a valuable puppet, and not just a _doll._ He could easily envision Ukon being stolen and tossed around for a game of keep away. The possible damage Ukon could sustain didn't bear thinking on.

"So do you still want to start traveling next month?"

Sakon heard all that Ukon wasn't asking, and knew the puppet was trying to let Sakon make his own decision, even though Ukon had been looking forward to being able to perform more frequently. Ukon, despite his brash demeanor, really cared about Sakon's welfare.

"Of course we are," Sakon replied. "We're scheduled to be in Kyoto for golden week, and I'd like to have a bit of practice before."

"Sounds good! Are you going to tell Kisaragi-sensei?"

Again Sakon was quiet, knowing that even though he wanted to, he'd never be able to actually say it to his respected teacher.

Ukon once again demonstrated the uncanny insight that made them such wonderful partners. "How about you give him a comp ticket, and we can explain together after the performance?"

It was a brilliant idea, and Sakon smiled slightly to indicate his relief. "I think we could do that."

Ukon sighed, before reaching out to smack Sakon reprovingly on the arm with playful affection. "Stick with me, partner. I'll do all your talking for you," Ukon promised.


End file.
